<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inchoate by epiphanylies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511215">inchoate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies'>epiphanylies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, reader paints hisoka's face and it's cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inchoate - only partly in existence; imperfectly formed </p>
<p>Hisoka and (y/n) share a morning together at Heaven's Arena.</p>
<p>This is a one-shot that is based off of my other story but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand this one!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inchoate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782020">twisted</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphanylies/pseuds/epiphanylies">epiphanylies</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii, if you read 'twisted' then this one-shot take place in Heaven's Arena with Hisoka and Ax during the time where they first start seeing each other regularly (before gon and friends arrive). the story I wrote was kinda depressing so this is basically pure fluff and a bit of angst if you squint. </p>
<p>if you haven't read 'twisted', no worries! this isn't too interconnected with it that you won't be able to understand. anyway, hope you enjoy and please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes!!! :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Golden rays of light shone through the space where the red velvet curtains failed to meet across the window. It was a mixture of the comforting sliver of light along with the plush sheets and comforter that allowed for a nice awakening. (y/n) opened her eyes slowly, the heaviness of her eyelids fading as she glanced to her left, where he was supposed to be laying beside her. All that remained was the ruffled covers and an imprint of his body in the bed. She could still feel his warmth radiating from the spot. She figured he had left already, not bothering to stay to watch over her sleeping form. She tried not to be hurt, tried to ignore the gnawing feeling in her chest. She pulled the covers around her body and shut her eyes once more. Faint sounds could be heard from the bathroom and she jumped up, hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hisoka?” She said loudly, testing the waters, seeing if it wasn’t just her tired imagination. The bathroom door opened to reveal him. Black sweatpants sat low on his hips, his torso and chest exposed to the AC flowing into the room. His muscles rippled and for a moment she was in awe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're awake, dear (y/n),” He murmured, making his way across the room, sitting on the end of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much to do today. Plus, this is my hotel room, it’s only polite if I make sure my guest makes it out okay,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you don’t want me snooping through your stuff,” She murmured, smiling teasingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Snoop all you want. It’s okay if it’s you, you won’t use anything against me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think too highly of me, Hisoka,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.” He reached out to her and captured her lips in a rough kiss. His hands began to trace over her body, but she pushed him away. He pouted grumpily, “you’re no fun, (y/n).”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She ignored his words, getting out of bed to get dressed in her black training gear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to the market today. I’ve been in this city for a while now and haven’t even explored,” She explained. All her time had either been spent training, fighting, or sleeping with Hisoka. It was getting exhausting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s nothing special, why don’t you just stay with me today?” He asked uncharacteristically. Never had he asked her to stay with him. It was always the other way around. Her asking him to hold her as they slept, to not leave as soon as the sun rises, to make her forget the darkness that follows her at every turn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you needy today,” She murmured, not sure how to reply to his request. He simply hummed in agreement while getting dressed himself, abandoning the idea of staying in bed together all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I should go to the market too,” He suggested, moving to the bathroom to fix his hair back and out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said it wasn’t anything special,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a persuasion technique, dear. Now that I think of it, I have to get some things anyway.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What could he possibly need?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to ask but instead stayed silent. She walked over to lean against the door frame as Hisoka began to start applying his face paint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any colour requests today?” He murmured, looking at the small palette thoughtfully. Something she had learned was how much effort goes into his signature look. That alone made her feel inferior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink and blue. That’s my favourite,” She laughed and took the palette and brush from his hands, meeting his eyes. The yellow colour seemingly golden in the lights. They were as intense as ever. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood facing him, their bodies almost too close to concentrate on the task before her. It didn’t help when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her body impossibly closer. Her hands shook slightly as she slowly painted a pink star on his right cheek and a blue teardrop on the other. The silence that fell was as comfortable as it was tense. The colours contrasted against his skin as his body warmth made her cheeks flare up. No matter how many times they were together, she always got nervous, like a love-sick teenager. Perhaps it was the way he intently listened to her story, her life, or maybe it was the way his arm wrapped around her, so rough, yet so tender. Or perhaps it was the ounces of kindness he had shown her that she had never had before. The touches, the glances, everything was so addicting. He looked at her and she only wished she could know what he was thinking at this exact moment. What wheels were turning in his head. But she assumed she would never be able to figure the magician out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s done,” She whispered. Hisoka pulled away and looked in the mirror, bringing his face to the glass. He turned his head right then left, up and down, before smiling. God, she hoped the smile was genuine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks good. Thanks.” He punctuated the sentence with a quick kiss on her forehead. “Now let’s go to the market. It’s peach season, you have to try some. I doubt you get fresh peaches in the mining villages.” He was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She simply nodded. The two walked out of the hotel room and as they walked side by side, their hands brushed together once in a while. She longed to reach out and interlock her fingers with his. It was a good morning after all. Maybe it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. But something stopped her from reaching out to him. A line that couldn’t be crossed. A wall that stood tall, towering over her. Instead she relished in the small moments their fingers touched every so often. Enjoying both the freshness of the morning and his company.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>